His Favourite Drug
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: When Kieren's skin regains its colour, Simon can't keep his hands off it. Chapter 2: Simon warms up meaning Kieren has nothing to hold him back.
1. Chapter 1

Simon's lips ghost over the newly re-established pulse points in Kieren's neck. Ever since Kieren's humanity returned it's like he's found a new drug, better than anything he may have taken in his previous life. The noises Kieren makes as he glides his hands along firm, warm, _alive_, skin are addicting and he doesn't want to stop. Fortunately, Kieren doesn't want him too.

Simon nearly hadn't believed it when Kieren had called him that morning, telling him that his eyes were once more a deep brown colour and his skin was rosy and healthy. It wasn't that they hadn't been expecting it, not with the increased tremors and Kieren snacking on food without conscious control, but to have it finally happen was another matter entirely. It had taken all his effort not to go to the Walker house to see Kieren, but Kieren rightfully wanted time to show his family and Simon respected that. It still didn't stop him from speeding to the door when the doorbell rang.

Simon had thought Kieren couldn't be any more beautiful; then he caught sight of him in the doorway and was happily proven wrong. It was amazing what a difference a little colour made and since he laid sight on Kieren, he'd wanted to touch. Simon had never thought he could find someone living so attractive but then Kieren liked disproving Simon's ideologies.

"Do I look ok?" Kieren asked and it was then Simon realised he hadn't said anything. He'd just been standing there, admiring.

"You look brilliant," Simon said honestly and when Kieren gave him a pleased smile Simon couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer. He held out his arms and Kieren walked into them willingly, shutting the door behind him, and allowed himself to be drawn into a deep, passionate kiss. Kieren's mouth opened easily for Simon to delve his tongue inside. He tried to use to prove to Kieren how amazing he looked, how much Simon wanted him, and it seemed to work for Kieren gave a content moan. It was then that Simon discovered the drawback to becoming fully alive. Whereas before they could have continued for as long as they liked, basic human functions such as breathing now limited them and so Kieren had to break the kiss to take a long breath. Inconvenient as it was, it was a small price to pay for the increased sensation and to see the difference it made in Kieren's enjoyment.

Kieren dived back into the kiss nearly immediately after and the next time Kieren had to get air, Simon wordlessly pulled Kieren in the direction of the bedroom. Kieren had initially resisted, protesting that 'wouldn't Simon want to wait until he was changed too', but Simon didn't want to wait, couldn't. He promised they wouldn't go too far if Kieren didn't want to and this satisfied his boyfriend. Gently pushing Kieren onto the bed, Simon settled atop him with his hands placed either side of him. For once, he could see the lust in boyfriend's eyes, the black pupils dilated so that he could barely see the brown irises Kieren had been so happy to tell him about. Seeing such obvious desire, it only increased Simon's own need and his lips once again claimed Kieren's in a searing kiss. Kieren moaned and gripped Simon's jumper tighter. Even if it wasn't him with the new nerves, kissing had never felt so good. He slid his hands under Kieren's top and this is where they are now, Simon's mouth leaving Kieren's to dip down to his neck, palms stroking the warm blood filled flesh beneath them.

"Si…," Kieren breathes and Simon can feel the shiver that runs through his body. He continues his ministrations until Kieren gasps as Simon's hand brushes against a perk nipple.

"We should stop," Kieren says, his breathes coming in short, quick bursts. "Everything feels more intense than before I died. I've also never…" He doesn't finish but he doesn't need to. Simon understands. Kieren had told him recently that he'd never done more than kiss Rick with some minor groping. Rick's father had made sure they never got the chance to do more and by the time they'd reached eighteen Rick was enlisted. Even though irrational jealousy had flared at the mention of Kieren's ex, the knowledge that Kieren was inexperienced in many ways made Simon feel privileged that he would get the chance to teach Kieren, show him what true pleasure felt like. Being undead had made that difficult, but they now no longer had that issue, at least in Kieren's case.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," Simon promises. "Just tell me when to stop, when you want to, not when you think we ought to," he clarifies. He doesn't want to pressure Kieren but at the same time he doesn't want the young man to feel obligated to say stop just out of some misplaced idea that they should wait for Simon because he won't enjoy it. Simon enjoys this immensely.

"Ok," Kieren eventually says when his breathing is under control. He motions for Simon to continue and Simon smiles, moving his head back down to Kieren's neck. This time he takes his time, leisurely kissing his way upwards, nipping slightly as he goes, giving attention to everything but Kieren's lips. This must frustrate Kieren for he makes an impatient noise and directs Simon back upwards by his hair to crash their lips together. Kieren's other hand traces along his scar, the one place they know has the most sensitivity, and it sends quivers up his spine.

Deciding that the t-shirt has been on too long; Simon tugs at the cotton until Kieren gets the hint and manoeuvres his arms so Simon can remove it. It's not the first time Kieren has been topless but it's the first time Simon's seen it as it should be and much like everything about Kieren does, it makes him want to lavish attention to it. Heroin had nothing on the sight of Kieren before him. His lips leave Kieren's and he slides down so he can move his mouth along the soft ridges of his abs. Under his chest he can feel the bulge in Kieren's trousers press against him lightly but he doesn't do anything about it. A lack of blood flow means a lack of erections, so this is something they haven't had to deal with till now and so it is uncharted territory for them. Instead, he's perfectly happy to lick a path up Kieren's chest, occasionally choosing a place to suck, relishing in the moans it elicits. Simon has never really had a relationship like this and so has never really spent time getting to know his partner's body. Back when he was taking drugs it was all about sex, drug hazed one-night stands that he was lucky to remember in the morning. He likes this much better.

Kieren ends up getting him to remove his jumper and they both remove their trousers. The exposure to more flesh on flesh contact sends sparks of pleasure in the places where Simon's sensitivity is starting to increase. He wraps his lips around a nipple and swirls his tongue. Kieren groans, kneading Simon's shoulders, and it gives him confidence to do the same to the other and for one of his hands to experimentally move lower, exploring until it reaches Kieren's hip. He strokes it and makes each downward stroke go a little bit lower until a few of his fingers slide under the waistband of Kieren's boxers. Eventually he gets a finger to reach Kieren's erection and he runs his finger softly along it. Kieren gasps above him and just before Simon can grip it firmly he gives a whispered stop. Simon is off him in an instant and Kieren leans up on his elbows, a dazed look on his face.

"Enough?" Simon asks and Kieren nods.

"I know it's weird but I want to wait for you until I…you know. I know you said you don't care, but I do. Trust me, I really want to carry on but…"

Though he really would have liked to continue, Simon respects Kieren's wishes and fully gets off of Kieren, lying beside him instead. He really hopes he becomes fully alive again soon.

"That's fine, you might want to take a cold shower." He inclines his head towards the rather large tent in Kieren's boxers with a faint smirk. Kieren blushes and gives him a light smack before doing as Simon suggested and taking a shower. Simon tries not to listen, he truly does, but it's rather hard to ignore the groans coming from inside the bathroom and the cry of his name. When Kieren comes back he tries to pretend he hadn't heard but he must not succeed for Kieren blushes again and the rosy colour of his cheeks fascinate Simon.

Though it's only early afternoon, Kieren gets back into bed with Simon and yawns.

"I know it's still daytime," Kieren mumbles. "But I'm pretty tired. Looks like coming back to life takes a bit of energy."

"Sleep then," Simon says, not bothered that he probably won't be able to fall asleep. He's perfectly content where he is, Kieren's warm body encased in his arms. Unlike he previous time's they've fallen asleep together, Kieren no longer smells like the earth they rose from but now like Simon's body wash.

Kieren falls asleep quickly and Simon must have been more tired than he thought for he falls asleep too and he wakes to find Kieren cooking in his kitchen. The smell of bacon is a welcome one and without realising it he's picking up a slice and munching on it. It's only at Kieren's surprised stare that he comprehends what he's done. Kieren smiles.

"Looks like we won't have to wait long after all," he says happily and the sultry grin Simon gives him makes Kieren swallow.

"Can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Whereas before every sickness, tremor and nosebleed that Kieren went through filled them with wonder and amazement that he was changing, with Simon it only increased their anticipation and impatience for it all to be done. Kieren had been there through it all (mostly), just like Simon had been there for him and just as Simon was the first person Kieren had called when the change was complete, so does Simon pick up the phone when he looks in the mirror one evening and nearly doesn't recognise the person who stares back.

Gone are the dull, lifeless pale eyes. Gone is the grey, dead skin. He actually looks healthy. Simon hasn't looked so well in a long time; the drugs had ruined his body before his death. In fact, the last time he could remember looking so good, so full of life was when he was about nineteen. Unlike nineteen year old Simon, he isn't going to destroy his body this time.

Simon only half registers as he briefly leaves the mirror to pluck his mobile off the bedside table. His mind is a whirlwind of thoughts. He's torn been many emotions; surprise and relief that it finally happened, amazement that it happened to someone like him and excitement. Excitement that there is now nothing to hold either of them back.

He dials Kieren's number and it's picked up nearly immediately. Before his boyfriend can ask if something's wrong, as he has tended to do while Simon had been Warming Up, he says, "It's happened. I'm alive."

There's silence on the other end and Simon can only imagine what Kieren looks like and the thoughts going through his head as the implication of his words dawn.

"I'm coming over," Kieren says and it doesn't even cross Simon's mind to deny him. This is what they have been waiting for. A tremor of anticipation runs through him.

Simon returns to the mirror while he waits for Kieren, analysing his body, and he's still there when the doorbell rings. There's a second where he considers not getting it, too mesmerised, until he remembers it's Kieren and then he can't get there soon enough. Simon opens the door as is met with the sight of his boyfriend standing in front of him with nervous excitement. His eyes widen when he gets a good look at Simon.

"Si," he breathes, "You look-". He cuts off and all Simon can do is wait. He looks good, right? He must do, otherwise-

"Amazing."

The breath Simon had unconsciously held is released. He now realises how Kieren must have felt when he first changed, wondering if somehow the new look made them look worse – as ridiculous and irrational as it sounds.

Kieren raises a hand hesitantly. "Can I…?"

Simon takes Kieren's hand and presses it against his cheek. He can feel every callous, every wrinkle and it feels wonderful. Never before had Simon realised how much he took touch and sense for granted. The simple press of a palm has never before felt so good. It's not electric, as so many writers like to make touch feel, but warm, so very, very warm and it's something Simon has missed. It provides comfort and reassurance, Simon doesn't need electricity when he has that.

Kieren eventually removes his hand and Simon finally lets him in, realising that Kieren is still stood outside. He shuts the door and they both just stand there, both of them not entirely sure what to do even though it is a moment they have both been waiting for. Simon has imagined what he wants to do but he doesn't want to pressure Kieren at all now that his self-made restrictions have finally been removed. Kieren is the one with inexperience and Simon wants him to move at any pace he would feel comfortable.

As he'd hoped, Kieren is the first to make a movement. He takes a small step forward, and with a speed Simon hadn't predicted, reaches his arm around Simon and pushes his head so their lips collide together. It's hard, it's desperate and it sets Simon's nerves alight. Simon reaches his own arms around Kieren and presses back with equal fervour.

Whereas before Simon would have barely noticed any physical contact on his skin, the hand that dips under his jumper and onto his bare chest is suddenly all he can think about. He's aware of every little direction Kieren's fingers go and he surprises himself by not even tensing when they go near his back. Simon returns the gesture and it's not long before jumper, jacket and t-shirt are removed. Simon was always pale, even before death, but instead of now looking ghastly different, the contrast of the two skin colours instead look complementary. Perhaps he still looks too pale, Simon doesn't care. All he cares about is getting them to the bedroom. Kieren has the same idea for he mutters a 'bed?' against his lips and Simon gives a small nod. They travel together to the bedroom, occasionally pausing for caresses and soft kisses that are no less intense than the deep ones, and eventually they make it to the bed. This time, Simon is the one to fall backwards, bringing Kieren so he can lean above him. Usually Simon is the one on top, it just naturally happens, but he doesn't mind the change, especially when Kieren should be the initiator. Simon will only do what Kieren is at ease with and being above will give him control, allow him to set the pace of things.

There is no uncertainty when Kieren attacks his mouth once more, their tongues battling for dominance until Kieren willingly concedes defeat. They continue just kissing, their hands wandering idly until Simon's hand settles on the waistband of Kieren's boxers which peak out of his jeans. Kieren stills; and so does Simon until Kieren slowly moves his own hand so it mirrors Simons. Simon takes this as his cue to continue and so he moves his fingers to the buttons on Kieren's jeans, nimbly moving the button out and sliding the zipper down. Kieren lets him manoeuvre him out of the jeans then returns the favour for Simon. Now clad only in their boxers, everything seems to intensify. The increased skin on skin contact makes Simon's nerves set ablaze and he gasps when Kieren lowers himself down, the erections which strain against their boxers brushing. Above him Kieren moans and the sound is as addicting as it was before.

There was once a time where Simon thought Kieren to be like a god, the answer to his problems and though he now knows that he was wrong and that he should hold no one on such a high pedestal, there is no denying that Kieren is the most incredible thing to happen to him. Without meaning to, he whispers out the word "Incredible" but the radiant smile he receives in return removes any regret. It also spurs Kieren into takes the final step by slipping his hand under Simon's boxers and holding Simon's dick with a cautious grip. It makes Simon's breath hitch and Kieren looks at him uncertainly through lidded eyes.

"Ok?" He asks and Simon nods, swallowing until he feels confident he can speak.

"Very ok."

The words make Kieren surer of himself and his grip tightens minutely. Unhurriedly, he runs his hand up and down the length of Simon's erection. Lube would probably make it easier, smoother, but Simon doesn't want to ruin it, doesn't want Kieren to stop.

Kieren begins to pick up the pace and that's when Simon ironically gets a bit more coherent thought and tells him to stop. He knows he won't be able to last, not when this is so new and exhilarating. Not that he doesn't want it to continue of course, he just wants Kieren to feel the same pleasure he gives Simon. Simon shifts out from underneath Kieren and retrieves the lube kept in the bedside cabinet, bought when Simon had begun to warm up. Kieren is curious of what he's doing until he sees the bottle and Simon identifies a quick flash of panic in his eyes. It makes Simon more aware of Kieren's limits and he knows they need more time to learn each other and become more confident. It's not a problem though; it just means they have more to look forward to together until Kieren is ready. The addiction that is Kieren Walker is not one that is going to disappear anytime soon.

"Lie beside me," Simon murmurs. He's still not ready to allow Kieren to relinquish total control, but he is the one with more experience and lying side by side would be easier for what he has planned. Kieren does what he asks, the trust nearly overwhelming Simon, and Simon gently removes his boxers, getting rid of his own after. Simon uncaps the lube and pours a liberal amount over his hand. Kieren seems to realise what Simon intends to do for he offers his own hand so Simon can do the same to it. Chucking the lube away, Simon barely registers that Kieren has moved his hand until its gripping both of their erections, the friction of the two coupled with Kieren's slick hand making Simon inhale sharply and close his eyes.

"Someone's eager," he exhales, opening his eyes to see Kieren's small, slightly mischievous smile. He stares at Simon with lust-blown eyes that reflect the want that must be in his own.

"Well, I have been waiting for a while."

Kieren's hand moves and Simon's desire and need increases until it nearly consumes him. His hand joins Kieren's and together they begin to move, rubbing up and down, causing sparks of pleasure to erupt in Simon. Kieren makes soft moans which Simon swallows when he leans over to give Kieren a bruising kiss expressing his craving. Their speed picks up as their need increases until it is nearly frantic and Simon can see black spots enter his vision, a tightening in his body warning him of his impending orgasm. They both pant as they help each other reach their climax, kissing now impossible, and Kieren is the first to get there. His hand stills and he gasps, shuddering as he comes, spilling onto the bed and Simon's stomach. The sight of Kieren so blissed out makes Simon give a few more desperate pumps before he too comes, vision going as a pleasure so powerful burns through him. Eventually, his vision clears and he and Kieren are left basking in the afterglow, a warm, sticky mess on and between them. As much as Simon doesn't want to move, wants to stay in that moment as long as possible, he gets up to get a wet washcloth to clean them up. Kieren is pliant under his ministrations, sending him a lazy smile as Simon removes the last drop.

"We should do that again," he says sleepily as Simon makes his final return back to bed with pyjama bottoms for the both of them. It's fortunate, that unlike last time, Simon's humanity returned in the evening so this time they will be falling asleep at a reasonable time.

"We should," Simon agrees. "Just not now." He curls up beside Kieren. Now that he can feel the chill of the air, he needs to burrow under the covers more than usual. Kieren helps him out by squirming until he has an arm around Simon's waist and his head is on Simon's shoulder. The warm weight of Kieren relaxes him and a bloom of affection arises and he can't help but smile. Upon seeing it, Kieren mirrors the smile and that's how they fall asleep, curled together with content, blissed smiles.


End file.
